1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elongated tubular neck for containers, and more particularly, to the type that has a flexible accordion shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Millions of users in the automobile industry use different size containers, containing oil, anti-freeze liquid and other chemical liquids, for their vehicles. Frequently, a funnel is needed to aid a user in pouring out the oil, or other liquid, in from the container into the engine of the vehicle, or other reservoir. Notwithstanding this need, many times the funnel is not at hand and a user spills out a considerable amount of the oil or other liquid while she/he is transferring the content form one container to another. This undesirable situation is harmful for our environment, not to mention the inconvenience for the user. The present invention overcomes this shortcoming by disclosing an elongated tubular flexible accordion shaped neck that can be rigidly or removably mounted to the mouthpiece of a container. This permits a user to outwardly extend the neck and pour out the content directly into the desired reservoir without the need of a funnel. This invention also discloses a locking mechanism that is mounted inside the neck of a container and it is designed to seal the outlet of the container thus preventing the undesirable spillage of the oil and/or other chemical liquids to the ground. The disclosed locking mechanism is a security for our environment.